thegraverunnersguildfandomcom-20200216-history
TRP: Lykaos and Spades (Of Monsters)
Mink Something Setting: Marketplace, Glimmerton It was a horrible small city. Maybe it was quaint. Maybe they were jaded. Maybe it didn't matter. They didn't like the small city. Too small, too many people, too many hidden monsters. Like them. Lykaos smirked. Yeah, like them. A woman smiled tentatively back at them. They waved before turning down another aisle of vendors. Their skin rippled, twisted, and the dark shade vanished to be replaced by something more pale, reminiscent of the moonlight. This was better. They liked their form better when they were on the hunt, and they were on the hunt. Lykaos paused to buy an apple before continuing on through the crowd, pulled back hair swinging with every step. They hummed happily to themselves as they ate. Up ahead the monster turned again. It was a strange monster, chatting and playing nice with the people in Glimmerton, but it was still a monster and they had a job to do. Coyote Spades sat idly on a stoop. He had nothing better to do, so he just enjoyed the warm air and watched folks pass. One of them caught his eye. A man? A woman? It wasn't clear. They wore sturdy, well-made clothes that spoke softly of wealth. Jewelry, too. Rings. Necklaces. And they were alone. That was strange. Such a delicate, pretty, obvious target, had to be some kind've noble, and yet they had no bodyguard to protect them from big, scary robbers like Spades. The person stepped into a shadow. While no one else was looking, their skin rippled and changed, and they became fairer. Paler, with lighter hair. The fuck, Spades thought, immediately fucking fascinated. He stood up and went to follow, staying twenty feet back so he didn't arouse suspicion. Mink Lykaos followed the monster until it left the marketplace. Finally. Moving to somewhere more secluded. Quiet. Shadows dotted the alleyway. Good. They whistled, low, almost sweet, except for the hint of a smile that showed through it. It turned. "Can I help you, pretty thing?" "Mmhmm. I think so." Lykaos smiled sweetly as they neared. They pulled at the collar of the tight robe, or maybe it was a dress, hugging their body. They traced the tip of their tongue over their lips before buying their lower lip. The monster hesitated, stepped closer. Before the second step fell a silver blade flashed through the shadows. Blood gurgled and splurted. The body crumpled. Coyote Spades watched the person (male? female? still unclear) as they struck. They moved like a viper, sinking their sword in and then pulling away, and the victim died instantly. Spades made a soft, surprised sound. Mink Someone, something, made a sound, a breath of air. Lykaos twisted on their heel. They squinted through the shadows, sword raised. Fuck. "You've two seconds to skidaddle, sweetie." Coyote "Or what?" Spades said, delighted. Mink The sword lowered a little. Their eyes widened briefly in surprise before narrowing again. They gestured towards the dead body. "Or that." Coyote Spades spread his hands, still grinning like this was the best day of his life. "Go ahead and try it," he said. He carried a sword on one side, but he made no motion to draw it, just watching the person with perfect, eerie confidence. Mink Lykaos looked the man up and down again. There was something odd about him. It threw them off. Most people would leave them alone by now. "Just go away." They made a shooing gesture with their free hand. Coyote "Or what?" Spades said, still daring. He dropped his arms. "Hey. Lemme stay and talk to you. Please? I haven't ever... I haven't ever met somebody like you before." Mink Lykaos wavered. Nothing like this had happened to them before. "No shit." The sword lowered a little more. "Why?" Coyote "Just curious." Spades took a step back. "We should get out of here. Before someone sees us with the body." Mink "You, you mean." Lykaos smiled and put their sword away. They could be anybody they wanted; it didn't matter if they were seen. They turned away to head the other way down the alley. "Come along then." Coyote Spades followed. Mink -- Lykaos dropped down into the cushy, velvet liked booth. They stretched out long legs along the bench, one knee peeking out through the slit of the dress (robe) they wore. They glanced over Spades. He was a strange one. "Do I get a name?" Coyote "Spades. Yours?" Mink "What kin--" They cut themselves off. It didn't matter. "Lykaos." They tapped their nails on the deep blue table cover. "You're different." Coyote "I s'pose. You're different." Spades watched them, calculating, trying not to let his interest and excitement show. "How did you-- how can you change, like that?" Mink "Why?" Coyote "I've never seen somebody who can do that." Spades twisted his hands nervously. He leaned in, heart beating a little faster. "I can... I can do something like that. I can't, um, turn into other people, but..." Mink Lykaos turned their gaze more directly at Spades. That was interesting. They twisted in their seat, leaned in to match Spades. Maybe this one was like them. "...and what can you turn into, love?" Coyote Spades didn't answer. Just kept twisting his hands uncomfortably. He liked the way Lykaos was looking at him, for some reason-- excited him, somehow, in a way he didn't understand. He shook his head and didn't reply. Mink Lykaos propped their elbow on the table and rested their chin on their hand. "Will you show me?" It came out as a purr, tinged with the smile tugging at their lips. Coyote Wow, that sure fucking did something for him. Spades felt his eyes widen a little and tried not to stare at Lykaos too long, feeling hot and uncomfortable and pleased Lykaos was looking at him like that. "Not, um. Here. Somewhere else, maybe. Later." He added, "Wanna talk to you, first. If that's-- good with you." Mink "Sure thing, love. It's a date." Lykaos lazily pressed the tip of their boot against Spades'. "What do you want to talk about, Spades?" Coyote Spades tried to keep his face cool and unaffected, which was difficult when he felt this fucking excited about something. Hadn't been this interested in something in ages. "What... are you?" Mink "Whatever you want me to be." Lykaos let the answer sit in the air for a moment then grinned. "Changeling with a little extra something special. What're you?" Coyote "Uh. Not sure. 's... complicated, I guess. I guess I'm a person," Spades said, uncomfortably, then added, "Not that you're not a person, I'm just... not sure. A human, maybe. Fuck. Fucking... I don't know. I'm trying to figure that out." He scrubbed his hands through his hair. "I, um, am having trouble remembering some things. I thought maybe-- you seem fucked up, and I'm definitely fucked up, so maybe I'm one of you." Mink The smile flickered. That was almost sad. Their brow furrowed a little. "You're not one of...you're not a Changeling." Lykaos sat crooked a finger at Spades, beckoning closer. "Come closer." Coyote Spades hesitated, chewing, deciding. He leaned in closer slowly, watching Lykaos closely. Ready to drew his sword if Lykaos made one wrong move. Mink Lykaos dropped their hand, leaning forward on his elbow. They nestled their cheek against Spades' (his skin was soft), inhaled softly. Coyote Spades' skin prickled, and he watched, wide-eyed. "What're you. Uh." Mink Spades smelled...normal...more than normal. Soft, warm, like well worn leather. Pleasant. But there was nothing there. It was puzzling. Spades should smell different. "Maybe I can tell when you show me tonight," they said, sitting back down. "I have a good nose." Coyote "Sounds good." Spades swallowed. "So you-- don't think I'm a changeling?" He jiggled his leg. "How do you know?" Mink "You don't smell like one." Lykaos twisted a loose stranded of silver hair around a finger, thinking. "They smell -" their fingers clenched reflexively. "-different." Their lips downturned. "...and you can't change like me." Coyote "Oh." Spades let his disappointment show. "I thought maybe... well. Oh well. Uh. Do you know anything else that can change? Or transform into different shapes." Mink "Me." Lykaos laughed softly. "You could be like me." Which was exciting. Monsters like them were hard to find. Coyote "How d'you mean?" Mink Lykaos hummed low. "I'll show you mine tonight." Coyote Spades waited until the waiter had passed by before leaning in and speaking in a quiet voice. "Why'd you kill that man?" Mink Lykaos took in a soft breath of air, watching, judging. They didn't know if Spades would understand. "They were a monster," they finally said, taking a small chance. Coyote "How?" Mink "There was something wrong with him." Lykaos shrugged. "Smelled wrong." Coyote "Huh. Are they... sick? Do they attack people? What's wrong with them?" Mink "Sometimes...sometimes they're just different...sometimes..." they were like Mother. "...sometimes they're like naga, doppelgangers." Coyote "And you can smell them." That was fucking fascinating. Mink "I have a very good nose." Lykaos smiled, laughing softly. Coyote Spades nodded, satisfied. He kicked back and ordered a bottle of wine from the waiter, paying it from his Crucible winnings he’d gotten the other day. “You, uh. You from around here? Or somewhere else? Are changelings a— normal thing in this place? You’re the first I’ve met. I think.” Mink Lykaos rested back, stretching their legs out once more, under the table this time. They followed the waiter with their eyes briefly before turning them back into Spades. Instead of ale, a bottle of wine was ordered. That was nice. They took one of the glasses to sip from it. "I've yet to meet another," they answered, shrugging. "We don't come this far south usually." At least not their particular group. "And you? Are you from here?" Coyote “Um. I don’t know, actually.” Mink Lykaos tilted their head a little. "What do you mean?" Coyote “I don’t... remember.” Spades fiddled with the label on the wine bottle. “I can’t remember anything past...” He counted. “Nine... maybe ten months ago.” Mink "Did something happen?" Probably not like them, but maybe. It didn't matter. It was shitty to not remember. Coyote “Yeah. Yeah, I dunno.” Spades glanced around, uncomfortable and nervous. “Hey, you’re freaky. Like me. You probably won’t judge me if I tell you, huh?” Mink Lykaos didn't know if Spades was messing with them or not. "No judgement," they said with a soft sort of smile. They could judge Spades in other - more important - ways later. Coyote “Well. Uh. About nine, maybe ten months ago, I, uh, have this memory of— people trying to kill me, and not being able to, and... them burying me, I guess. And that’s where I woke up. Underground. And I clawed my way out. And that’s the first thing I can remember. Farthest back.” Mink "What'd they look like?" Lykaos turned the glass around in their fingers, studying Spades. That was... interesting. It made the thoughts tickle at the back of their mind. Coyote “Don’t know. Just... people. One’ve em, uh. Had this... blond hair. A woman. Strong-looking. She was some kind’ve actual fighter, I think. The rest were just... peasants.” Mink Lykaos made a low tsk. "I can look for her, if you want." It was a damn shame someone tried to bury someone...someone like Spades. Coyote “Huh. Yeah. I’d like that. She was very distinctive looking,” Spades said. “Blue warpaint. Carried a big axe.” Mink Lykaos fought down a smile. "I'll get her for you." They were a hunter. They were good at this. "Find out why she wanted to bury a sweet thing like you." Coyote “Eh. I’m sure the woman had her reasons.” Mink "Probably that little secret of yours." They were excited for that. Finally, someone like them. Coyote “Maybe,” Spades said. “Do you know anyone who looks like that? Or... anyone with black eyes? I remember— black eyes. Not on her, but... somebody else.” Mink "...black eyes...?" Lykaos shook their head. "No...sounds... different. I can find them, too." Coyote “Lykaos,” he said. “What’s your last name? How can I find you again, if you find something?” Mink "I don't have one." They smiled, thin, a little bitter. Their last name was dead. "You can find me. I'll let you." Coyote “Huh. Okay. Well... I’ll come here, then. Do you— live anywhere?” He kept watching Lykaos. Eyes a little wide. Mink Lykaos shrugged. "You can find me here." They gestured vaguely at the inn around them. They took a sip of their wine, quirking a smile through it. "Unless you wanna play sugar daddy for me." Coyote “Maybe.” Spades would need more money first. “You like that? Fancy things, I mean?” He reached across the table to loop a strand of their hair around his fingers. Mink "Like is an understatement, mon cherie," Lykaos answered with a smile, watching their hair be played with. That was nice. They nipped their lower lip, rested an elbow back on the table, leaning forward. "I simply love the finer things -" their gaze flickered over Spades -"in life." Coyote Spades glanced down at himself. His well-made but scratched armor. His thick leather coat. His five o-clock shadow. “Really,” he said. “Well. I’m not exactly fine, but... certainly, maybe you can be.” Lykaos hadn’t moved away from the hair-touching. Mink "Don't undersell yourself." Spades was more fine than he knew. Lykaos rested their chin on the heel of their hand, giving a quick glance towards the fingers that still played with their hair. "You don't have to be gentle." Coyote More prickles up his spine. "I don't?" He leaned back. "You look kinda delicate. No offense." I can be rougher, he wanted to say. I can be really fucking rough, if you want. I can do that for you. Mink Lykaos finished off their wine. "Looks can be deceiving, mon amour." __ The room they led Spades this was secluded, nestled into the back of the inn away from the other suites. Some man (monster) had paid for it for a few days before disappearing. It'd been polite of him to let Lykaos stay. "Here we are." Lykaos opened the door, waited for Spades to enter, followed, and closed it. They locked the bolts tight before toeing off their boots; old habits died hard. Coyote at 12:48 PM Spades cast a look around the room. "I'm not sure I can... do it... here. I need to be, uh. Riled up, I guess? And it's better if there's... space. So I don't destroy anything." (Alone in a room with Lykaos. That sounded good, honestly. Felt dangerous, somehow, knowing what Lykaos was, and he liked that.) Mink at 12:52 PM "The thrill of getting caught get you off? I like it." Lykaos winked. They twisted a strand of hair around their finger, humming softly in thought. "Maybe we can take a walk and find somewhere else." They didn't have anywhere else, not that they could think of. Coyote at 1:11 PM "Outside the city, maybe? Would that bother you?" Mink at 2:03 PM "Not with you for company." Lykaos smiled. They pulled their boots back on. They weren't going to hike into the middle of nowhere barefoot. "Lead the way." Coyote at 2:24 PM Spades led the way outside the city. He went almost directionlessly, zoning out. They found their way to the deep woods, then a clearing, and finally Spades stopped. He didn't know where he was going, exactly, but he could feel something calling to him from nearby. It sounded like small heartbeats. This place had goblins in it. Nearby. A burrow. "There's monsters here," he said, faintly. Mink at 2:31 PM They didn't spooky easy, but their skin pricked the deeper into the woods they went. Something rolled beneath their skin when Spades stopped them in a moonlit clearing. Lykaos inhaled softly at the words, nose wrinkling a little in mild distaste. Dirt, grass, leaves, chilled air, all of it was sharp and bright in the darkness. "Not like us," they agreed quietly. They didn't know about Spades, but he didn't smell like this place. Coyote at 2:55 PM "Nah." Spades took a step back to give himself space. "Not like us. Prey. How d'you feel about goblins? Gnolls. Bugbears. Trolls. Things like that." Things Spades like to tear up and eat. Mink at 2:58 PM Lykaos rolled their shoulders. "Not a thing, mon amour." They were all monsters of a different a variety, a variety that could be killed or not. They took a step back to give Spades a little extra room, looking him up and down. Their pulse picked up. They didn't want to appear eager, but, oh, they were. They couldn't wait to see their surprise. Coyote at 4:57 PM Spades bit his knuckle. He needed some jolt of pain or blood or adrenalin. His body exploded into growth, twisting painfully. Thick fur erupted from his skin, and his face became a bone mask-like skull. His legs twisted and bent backward's like a hound's. Saliva dripped from his maw. Throughout all of this, the dark-tinted armor stayed on, magically shifting to fit his new form, though it was significantly larger and heavier than his human self. He moved for the goblins. Mink at 5:21 PM Lykaos inhaled sharply. Fur sprouted, bones cracked and groaned, saliva dropped. Their eyes flashed in the moonlight. Spades had been holding back when he talked about what he was. He wasn't a monster - he was perfect. They bit their lower lip, skin filling, shifting, moving, before twisting and turning as the muscles and bones beneath shifted. They were not as perfect as Spades, not as lithe, but a muzzle replaced a face, limbs elongated, and dark fur replaced the pale skin. Then they followed, slunk low to the ground, both watching Spades and watching out for the goblins. Coyote at 5:42 PM The beast (who was Spades, still, it needed to remember that, that it was Spades) padded closer to the goblin's burrow. He could smell them. Smelly creatures. Always reeked like old blood on top of old blood. He bent down and tore into the dirt with his claws, ripping open the burrow. The goblins shrieked and scattered, and Spades picked one up and unceremoniously tore it apart. Mink at 6:18 PM Lykaos shivered, watching Spades with fascination and eagerness. There was a cruelty in the way Spades hunted. Just like them...and unlike them. When a goblin started out, shrieking in its fear, they snatched the back of it and threw it at Spades. Coyote at 6:46 PM Spades caught it one-handed. The goblin sank its spear into Spades, and he snarled, the bones of his skull-like face rattling. He tore into it with his teeth, ripping the little goblin open and soaking his fur with blood. He moved onto to the next one. Several exploded out of the burrow at once, skittering up the trees, out of Spades' reach. Mink at 6:54 PM Lykaos licked their muzzle, tongue lolling out with the excitement that roared through them. Spades was unlike anything they had seen before. Dark, animalistic, smart. Blood scented the air, heavy, thick, metallic. They followed until several of the goblins grew wise. They growled low, deep and throaty, but they could climb. Back claws dug into the soft bark and slender, padded hands curved to dig those claws in and to grip at branches they could reach. Then they climbed. Any goblin they found was dropped. When a spear sank through their fur to break through their skin, it was ripped away before it and the goblin fell down to Spades. Coyote at 7:02 PM Spades caught in his jaw, crunching down, once, hard. The goblin shrieked like a rabbit, a high-pitched whine that cut off abruptly when Spades tore out the goblin's throat. His maw tasted like blood, now, thick, oozing down his throat. Small arrows sank to his back from behind. He twisted around to look, and several small goblins took aim at him through the trees. He clawed his way up the nearest oak, reaching for one. Mink at 7:06 PM Lykaos crept along a branch, hopped to another three. The next goblin he found he killed, one quick bite, but the next was sacrificed to Spades again. It was fascinating to watch Spades crawl, watch his bone jaws snap down, watch how he worked. Goblins pricked him with arrows, shoved spears at him, but he didn't seem to mind. Lykaos' tail swished through the air before they dropped to the same tree as Spades, slinking beside him, and rubbing against him before another goblin was found. Coyote at 11:19 AM Lykaos brushed him as he passed, and Spades settled, pausing to hunch down on the tree limb and watch Lykaos tear into things. Lykaos was smaller and faster than him, and their form was more... lithe and canine. It was neat. Spade's thick tail swished behind him. He settled down and stopped attacking, sated for the moment. The little goblins were still screaming and scattering. Good. They ought to be scared of him. It was satisfying. Mink at 11:24 AM Lykaos stretched out, easing their way down the tree. Fur rippled and vanishedas their feet touched the ground - barefoot. They were going to need another pair of boots. Damn it. Their dress hung ragged, torn. A new dress, too. They hummed softly, padding over towards Spades, tilting their head to look up at him, thinking. The air felt alive with electricity. "Mind if I...?" They held out a hand towards Spades. They liked being pet when changed. Maybe Spades didn't. Coyote at 11:29 AM Spades dropped down from the tree branch to sit within reach on the ground. Mink at 11:32 AM Their heart leapt into their throat, a small smile moving over their face. "You're..." Lykaos had no words to describe Spades. They slid their hand over the hard, warm ridges of bone splattered with blood. Their other hand crept over the over side so Spades' face was held in their light, tender grip. They smiled softly. "...perfect." Coyote at 12:11 PM Spades leaned into the touch almost a little desperately, longingly. The arrows in his back stung, but they were inconsequential; once he shifted back into human form, he could pull them out and then heal himself easily. Lykaos's touch was soft and gentle. At odds with the violence they did. There was no trace of the werewolf creature they were before. No trace of the monster. There was only loveliness. Delicacy. Finery. Spades was fucking fascinated. He made a soft sound, nuzzling Lykaos's hand with his face. Mink at 12:15 PM Lykaos pressed their hands on, stroking, gentle, soothing. They sighed softly as their hands pushed upwards to slide over the top of Spades' head. They pressed their forehead to Spades'...perfect, absolutely perfect... "Come, mon amour. I'll take care of you." Their breath came out soft, hardly more than a whisper. Coyote at 11:45 AM Spades shifted back into human form, letting the magic slide off him like clothes unraveling and pooling at his feet. Fur sank back into his skin, leaving him bloody but human, and his skull-like mask of a face became skin, lips, a nose. He pressed his face into Lykaos's touch, and lingered, there, a moment, even when Lykaos dropped their hand. He padded after Lykaos obediently as they headed back to the inn, watching Lykaos, doe-eyed, the entire time. end Title: Of Monsters Summary: Spades spots a fascinating person in a crowd, follows them, learns there's a similar person to him. Lykaos learns there's a similar person to them and says they'll try to help Spades find this mysterious woman who Spades saw. Category:Text Roleplay